una relación poco comun
by yukii04
Summary: serie de one-short's de asanoxkarma relacionados entre sí. YAOI, LEMON. no se toleraban, de verdad se odiaban, pero odiaban aún más la ropa que los separaba. que conejito, que gatito, que fresita, que lo sabia, que no sabias, que esto y que aquello. te amo joder. FIC AVISO IMPORTANTE
1. lo sabia

**Lo sabía**

No sabían en que momento la ropa comenzó a ser una molestia, ni como habían llegado a esa situación, solo recuerdan que asano gakushuu debía ir a la clase E a informar personalmente de una asamblea imprevista por la falta temporal de los parlantes, que todos estaban en una clase de educación física en el patio trasero y había decidido esperar a que volvieran en la sala de la clase 3-E, la única que se encontraba en ese viejo edificio de madera que había contemplado tantos bizarros escenarios.

El pelinaranja estaba sentado en la mesa del escritorio del profesor hablando por mensaje con ren.

 _-Donde estas?_

 _-en la clase E, el director de la junta me mandó para informar de la asamblea de esta tarde. Tengo que esperar a que vuelvan de educación física._

 _-voy para alla_

 _-no hace palta ren, no me van a comer._

El mensaje no recibió respuesta pero poco después la presencia de karma se hizo presente y gakushuu giró para ver al pelirrojo parado en la puerta apoyado contra el marco de esta.

-¿qué haces aquí gakushuu?—dijo el pelirrojo en tono de burla

-un anuncio del edificio principal akabane—asano estaba serio pero cuando logró oír una leve risa de parte del otro, su ceño se frunció en señal de molestia

-ya, deja las formalidades, ni que apenas nos conociéramos—la risa de karma resonaba por todo el salón

-no siento la confianza necesaria para decirte por tu nombre—la seriedad del pelinaranja volvió envolviéndolos en incomodidad, al ver esa mirada que parecía cargada de odio karma tubo un escalofrió y dejó de reírse

-eso no dijiste la otra noche—dijo totalmente serio

-eso jamás se repetirá— ambas miradas llenas de odio y rencor se cruzaron

-claro, tu pene solo es de ren ¿verdad?—nunca iba a entender porque metió a un tercero en una pelea de uno a uno

-como si no te gustara metérsela a shiota, mal intento de uke—un tono de enojo se percibía en la palabras de los dos

-no metas a nagisa en esto—dijo karma furioso acercándose al otro que bajo de la mesa para ponerse a su altura

-tu metiste a ren—intentó no explotar de enojo al ver la mirada del otro

-porqué a ren le gustas—una falsa sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro

-eso es mentira, y aunque así fuese, a mí no me gusta ni me afecta—estaban a escasos centímetros de distancia cruzando sus miradas de odio

-ah ¿sí?—asano asintió- demuéstralo gakushuu~

El pelinaranja con fuerza tomó a karma de la cintura haciendo que sus labios se juntaran en un hambriento beso donde sus lenguas luchaban por tener el control de la situación, el pelirrojo colocó sus manos detrás de la nuca del otro en un intento para profundizar el beso. Al cabo de unos minutos de besos, jadeos, juegos y mordiscos, karma bojo para ponerse a la altura del cinturón de su rival y comenzó a desabrocharlo.

-¿y si nos ven?—preguntó gakushuu parando a su pareja

-falta más de media hora para que la clase de karasuma-sensei termine—dijo el pelirrojo bajando un poco los pantalones y los bóxer del pelinaranja dejando al descubierto su erección

-más te vale—dijo apoyándose en el escritorio

-estabas ansioso—el pelirrojo notó que la erección frente a él ya estaba bastante desarrollada y dejó escapar una leve risita, lo que provocó una corriente eléctrica en asano y un sonrojo por el comentario

-cállate—a karma ni le importó como lo trató, serio levantó los hombros y tomó el pene de gakushuu, lo introdujo en su boca, provocando un ronco jadeo por parte del pelinaranja y sin intentar contenerse comenzó a masturbarlo rápidamente haciendo que asano se sorprenda por la velocidad y poco cuidado con el que lo hacía, y lo bien que lo hacía sentir también

Colocó su mano en la cabeza del pelirrojo que aumentó aún más la velocidad de las acciones. Al cabo de unos minutos, asano se corrió en la boca de karma y el pelinaranja pudo notar las pequeñas lagrimas salir de los ojos del otro mientras intentaba tragar todo el líquido de su pareja. El presidente del consejo perdió lo que la gente conoce como "autocontrol", tomó a karma de la camisa y lo puso sobre el escritorio en el que estaba apoyado, manteniendo su cintura en alto y su cabeza contra la áspera madera. Asano metió dos dedos en su boca humedeciéndolos, cuando los retiró, penetró a su pareja con ambos sin mucho cuidado.

-a-asa-no, n-no teng-go tiem-po para ah tus juegos—dijo entre gemidos ahogados

-de acuerdo—respondió retirando los dedos del interior del pelirrojo

-¿y esto para qué?—preguntó mirando el brazo de gakushuu al lado de su cara

-para que tus gemidos de nena virgen no se escuchen por todo el edificio. Muerde—una sonrisa de superioridad de formó en su rostro

Karma iba a replicar, pero no tuvo tiempo ya que sintió el miembro de asano abrirse paso dentro de él. No pudo ni razonarlo, tomó el brazo de gakushuu y lo mordió con toda la fuerza que tenía para que un gran gemido no escapara de sus labios, el otro hizo una mueca de dolor al sentir los dientes (incluidos esos colmillos que tanto le gustaban) de akabane incrustarse en su brazo; cuando dejó de sentir la presión en su pobre, adolorido y rojo brazo, comenzó a penetrarlo lentamente, pero de a poco fue aumentando la velocidad, provocando que saliera sangre de su pobre extremidad. Asano no podía alejarse de karma, porque si no el tapón se salía y el pelirrojo iba a soltar un grito que hasta en el edificio principal se escucharía; así que decidió aprovechar la posición y comenzó a besar, lamer y morder el cuello del otro viendo su rostro sonrojado y lloroso. Detestaban tener la ropa en el medio de sus cuerpos pero la vez anterior tardaron casi hora y media porque karma no encontraba sus calzones (que para su información eran rosas con dibujos de fresas pero esa es otra historia), así que les pareció mejor idea no sacarse la ropa a menos que estén en la casa de uno de los dos (como esa primera vez que asano casi pierde su virginidad anal).

-qué lindo mi gatito—susurró gakushuu al oído de karma

-calla conejo—dijo rápido antes de volver a morder a asano

En ese momento una mochila calló al suelo y ambos quedaron petrificados. Parado del otro lado de la puerta totalmente en shock estaba ren sin poder moverse.

-ren no entre…- se escuchó la voz fina de nagisa

El peliceleste legó donde estaba el otro y sonrió al ver la escena para luego llevarse arrastrado a ren fuera del edificio.

-¿shiota sabia esto?—dijo asano intentando regular la respiración

-e-es mi mejor amigo ¿Cómo no se lo voy a decir?—preguntó con obviedad

-¿solo eso?—karma percibió la desconfianza en su tono

-solo eso, y yo sabía que le gustabas a ren… MUEVETE GAKUSHUU!—ordenó para hacerlo salir de su estado de shock y él obedeció retomando las envestidas

 **Fin…**

 **Esto va a ser una pequeña serie de O-S's de asano y karma todos relacionados, escribí la última primera porque va a ser como un índice. Voy a escribir la historia de los calzones de karma, la del primer "te amo"(cronológicamente es la última), la de asano como uke y la del conejo y el gato dentro de poco como capítulos de la misma historia y en ese orden, así que esta historia va a tener cuatro caps de O-S's.**

 **Bessos, yukii**


	2. que son de la suerte!

**¡Que son de la suerte!**

 **Advertencia: spoiler del manga y yaoi (x obviedad)**

En el edificio principal se encontraba karma en la silla frente al escritorio del director de la junta: asano gakushou, mejor conocido como "el progenitor de gakushuu". Ambos discutían sobre los pros y los contras de que karma haya sacado la mejor puntuación en los exámenes esa misma tarde. El pelirrojo no lo negaba, estaba feliz, había hecho rabiar como nunca a gakushuu y las horas de estudio no habían sido desperdiciadas. La discusión quedó a secas cuando un pelinaranja entró llamando la atención de los otros dos.

-¿Qué te pasó gakushuu? ¿ren se enojó porque le metiste los cuernos?—preguntó karma divertido al ver el vendaje en la mejilla del mencionado

-su esposa lo vino a buscar—dijo serio mirando a su padre ignorando el comentario del pelirrojo

-¿Qué dijo de tu herida?—preguntó el mayor caminando hacia la puerta

-me abrazó y me dijo que el segundo lugar es un impulso para retomar—dijo cabizbajo apretando los puños con frustración

-esa idiota…- susurró el director para salir de la habitación y sin voltearse continuo- llévate a akabane a la sala del consejo, esto no terminó

Luego que su padre se retiró y lo perdió de vista comenzó a caminar y karma lo seguía callado hasta que la incomodidad que sentía se hizo evidente y a cuatro puertas de su destino el pelirrojo comenzó a hablar.

-tu madre es muy buena—dijo mirando la nuca del pelinaranja

Silencio.

-¿Por qué esta con tu padre?—tragó saliva

-no es mi padre—no lo miró

-¿él te hizo eso?—ni hacía falta señalar el vendaje

Asintió.

-¿Por qué te dejas?—

Silencio.

-¿Qué hará?—preguntó… ¿preocupado?

-se descargará con la clase E—

Silencio.

-¿y tú?—preguntó el pelirrojo serio entrando al salón

-también—susurró cerrando la puerta con llave

-¿Qué haces?—vio como el ojivioleta escondía la llave de la cerradura en el marco de la puerta

-solucionar la frustración—dijo acercándose a karma

Lo tomó del cuello de la camisa estampando sus labios en un beso forzado.

-¿Qué DEMONIOS HACES?—gritó el pelirrojo escupiendo la saliva en la alfombra

No obtuvo respuestas, solo otro beso a la fuerza. Al cabo de como diez besos en contra de su voluntad, se rindió y dejó de fingir que no le agradaba la situación en la que se encontraba. Karma correspondió el beso. Gakushuu lo intensificó. Unos segundos después ya estaban en el sillón del consejo, asano sobre akabane luchando con sus lenguas sobre el control de la situación. Ambos sentían la calidez del otro y querían sentirse aún más. El pelinaranja desabrochó la camisa de su rival y lo despojó de ella y del saco del uniforme. A su vez, karma deshacía el nudo de la corbata de asano y luego le quitó sin mucho cuidado la camisa. Los besos continuaban y con cada uno, el próximo aumentaba la intensidad. El presidente del consejo fue bajando lentamente dejando besos por dijo el torso de karma dándose el permiso de morder y besar durante unos segundos los pezones del mencionado. Llagó al cinturón del pelirrojo y bajó el pantalón lo suficiente como para notar esos tan particulares calzoncillos. Dejó escapar una risita al ver los boxers rosas con dibujos de fresas de su tan odiado amante.

-¿qué?—preguntó el pelirrojo con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas sonrojadas

-¿y esto que?—preguntó entre risas señalando sus calzones

-es una erección, pasa cuendo…- asano lo interrumpió

-¡eso no idiota! ¿Qué con los calzones?—dijo riendo

-son de la suerte—hizo un puchero que a asano le pareció realmente adorable

-la suerte no existe—dijo serio rascando la venda de su rostro

-por eso te gané—acarició suavemente la misma venda del pelinaranja

Asano se sonrojó un poco al sentir el suave tacto del contrario sobre su majilla golpeada, pero juntó valor para seguir en lo que estaban y le sacó los calzones de la suerte y sus pantalones a karma dejándolo totalmente desnudo. Se acercó a su erección y la introdujo en su boca provocando jadeos de parte del pelirrojo, metió dos dedos en la boca de akabane humedeciéndolos por completo girándolos de forma grotesca en su boca a la vez que lo masturbaba con la otra mano. Acercó esos dos mojados dedos a la entrada de karma y los introdujo de forma violente comenzando a simular penetraciones sin dejar de atender el miembro del otro. Los gemidos y jadeos roncos del pelirrojo no dejaban de salir de su boca rogando más a su pareja que con gusto aumentaba la velocidad. Unos minutos pasaron, jadeos y gemidos también, karma se corrió tomando con fuerza los cabellos naranjas de su rival que no tardo en esperar a que el pelirrojo se recuperara del orgasmo para continuar. Bajó su pantalón y sin mucho cuidado introdujo su miembro en el ya lubricado ano de akabane. Las penetraciones lograron hacer que karma recuperara la energía suficiente para volver a gritar el nombre de gakushuu en gemidos que raspaban su garganta. Mordiendo, besando y lamiendo todo el cuerpo del pelirrojo ambos se corrieron a la vez dejando un pelirrojo sin poder siquiera moverse…

Ya habían pasado unos minutos desde aquella primera vez (que definitivamente no sería la última) y el presidente del consejo estudiantil, ya estaba tan arreglado como siempre pero karma estaba, vestido pero sin calzones buscando sus fresas por debajo del sofá.

-ya, ve a casa a buscar otros, ni tienes que volver—dijo asano sentado en el sofá de enfrente

-son de la suerte—dijo metiendo medio cuerpo bajo el sofá

-la suerte no existe—dijo peinándose con la mano

-pero estas cosas no pasan todos los días—señaló la mancha de semen en el almohadón

-iré por un trapo—dijo levantándose

-no, ve a esperar al director, yo limpio, seguro que lo que planeaba ya salió mal—dijo restándole importancia

\- es el director, nada le sale mal—alzó los hombros restándole importancia

-conozco a mi profesor, ve—el pelinaranja obedeció y fue a esperar a su tan odiado progenitor

-ya pasó una hora… no pudieron ir muy lejos—susurró karma cuando su pareja se retiró

 **Fin.**

 **Si no leyeron el manga x ahí ya lo hallan animado, pero esta es mi saga favorita después de la de captura la bandera y tenía ganas de sincronizarla con el fic así que… quedó así.**

 **Bessos. yukii**


	3. te amo aunque no te lo diga

**Te amo aunque no te lo diga**

-¿a quien se le ocurre mandar a la clase E a un viaje de estudio?—refunfuñaba gakushuu mirando su teléfono

" _Me fui al campamento de la clase, nos vemos cuando vuelva"- karma_

Asano llegó al edificio de la clase E para comprobar que nadie, NADIE había faltado a dicho campamento. Al entrar se encontró con una mujer rubia y con el cuerpo bien formado sentada en el escritorio del profesor usando su teléfono y comiendo un chicle sin muchas ganas que digamos. El pelinaranja se paró frente a ella y le preguntó de que era profesora.

-enseño idiomas, principalmente inglés, estos niñatos son muy lentos con el inglés—contestó restándole importancia- ¿tú eres el presidente del consejo estudiantil no?

-sí, asano gakushuu. Un gusto conocerla…- hizo una reverencia esperando el nombre de la rubia

-irina, irina jelavic—dijo reventando la burbuja de chicle

-me preguntaba si todos los estudiantes habían ido a ese campamento ¿y usted por que no fue?—preguntó algo incomodó por el atuendo revelador de la profesora

-todos fueron, no pude ir porque karasuma no me lo permitió—hizo un puchero provocador y asano no pudo contener un leve sonrojo

-y…- el pelinaranja fue interrumpido por la música proveniente del celular de irina

-¿hola?—preguntó respondiendo al llamado-¿karma?—preguntó sorprendida por el llamado del pelirrojo y asano abrió los ojos al escuchar que su "pareja" llamaba a su profesora- sí, de hecho esta aquí ¿Cómo lo sabes?- gakushuu se sintió todavía más extrañado al saber que preguntaba por él- dice que lo ponga en altavoz—le dijo antes de presionar el botón

- _gakushuu~ ¿me escuchas?-_ preguntó el pelirrojo detrás del teléfono

-si—asintió algo dudoso

 _-bien, sé qué haces ahí y sí, estoy con nagisa. Saluda nagisa_ —ordenó al peliceleste

- _h-hola asano-san—_ dijo algo temeroso

-shiota—murmuró el pelinaranja, algo que no pasó desapercibido para la rubia

- _bueno gakushuu, el punto. Deja a mi tan amada profesora en paz—_ irina sabía perfectamente lo que el pelirrojo hacia y funcionó, asano miraba el teléfono cada vez más furioso- _listo era eso_

 _-¿_ nada más karma?—preguntó la rubia tomando su teléfono sin quitar el altavoz

- _no, gracias bitch-sensei—_ dijo alegre el pelirrojo

-de nada karma—un tic nervioso apareció en su cien ante el apodo mencionado

- _oh, la clase le manda saludos—_

 _-¿_ y karasuma?—preguntó ilusionada

- _en el baño. ¡Besos!—_ cortó la llamada

Pese a que no dijeron nada de forma directa, la profesora captó a la perfección el pedido del pelirrojo. Se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar alrededor de asano tocando su espalda, brazos y abdomen de forma provocativa.

-¿qué te traes con mi estudiante consentido?—dijo en el cuello del menor

-n-nada—su voz se entrecortó

-¿ah sí?—lo abrazó desde atrás restregándose contra su espalda- entonces no te importaría que me pase de la raya ¿no?

Asano no era tonto, y las manos dirigiéndose a su pantalón no lo iban a idiotizar. Sí, quería estar con karma. Sí, estaba nervioso por esa mujer. Sí, estaba celoso de shiota. Sí, sentía algo más que atracción física por akabane. Pero no, no lo iba a decir así sin más. Iba a dar pelea.

-eso sería ilegal y motivo de despido inmediato—dijo juntando valor

-¿y si no me importa?—mordió el lóbulo de la oreja del pelinaranja- aparte, a karmi le encanta esto

La mano de la rubia entró en el pantalón de asano en busca de su amiguito pero el menor se separó de forma brusca al escuchar el nombre del pelirrojo.

-no lo creo—dijo apretando los puños

-¿a qué te refieres? ¿A quién no le gustaría esto?—tomó dos dedos del pelinaranja y los metió en su boca- a karma le fascina tenerme a su disposición

-karma es gay—dijo molesto

-¿y cómo lo sabes?—susurró sobre las uñas del otro

-está conmigo—no se atrevía a mirarle a los ojos, después de todo, no era real, no eran novios, solo tenían relaciones sexuales

-¿Qué? Pero si karmi solo estaría con alguien que lo ame—dijo alejándose un poco de él

-¿y si es así?—murmuró

-¿así como?—la sonrisa en el rostro de la rubia cada vez se hacía más evidente

-¡lo amo, joder!—gritó hastiado

-ve a decírselo—dijo alejándose por completo del menor

-¿Cómo? Ni sé dónde están—respondió molesto

-en el metro, aún no se fueron—una media sonrisa de superioridad apareció en su rostro

Asano abrió los ojos sorprendido por esa información, es verdad, había escuchado ruidos parecidos a los del tren por la llamada, pero no les prestó atención. Luego de analizar la información recibida salió disparado como alma que lleva el diablo en busca del pelirrojo. Se golpeó contra los muros de madera del pasillo, se resbaló cerca de la puerta de salida. Bajó la montaña a todo lo que sus pies daban. Se cayó, resbaló y tropezó más de una vez en el caminó hacia el metro. Al llegar, agitado y sucio de tierra, vio a un grupo de adolescentes con mochilas y equipaje. Pudo diferenciar perfectamente a isogai hablando con esa chica de trenzas y anteojos que siempre estaba con SU karma. Corrió entre ellos, empujando a los que no querían moverse, yendo en busca de esa cabellera roja que tanto resaltaba entre los demás. Al llegar, no lo dudó ni un segundo, todavía estaba allí, no se había ido a ningún lado, no lo había dejado solo. Tomó a karma de la cintura y estampó sus labios en un beso brusco. Para algunos de la clase E, no era raro (puesto a que los muy cotillas los espiaban cuando se "perdían" en la montaña) para otros (lease el grupo de terasaka) fue una inmensa sorpresa que los dejó inmóviles, algunas chicas chillaban, otras suspiraban y nagisa, kayano y Nakamura, por su lado, solo sonrieron con satisfacción.

-sabes que te amo idiota ¿no?—preguntó el pelinaranja al romper el beso

-ahora lo sé—respondió volviéndolo a besar

-¡eso karmi!—gritó Nakamura para que terasaka no lo fuera a golpear

-¡ese es mi campeón!—le siguió el juego maehara

Entre los gritos y aplausos de la clase, los dos se separaron y se miraron con una sonrisa. Karma dijo algo pero por los gritos no se llegó a escuchar. Se acercó a su oído y le dijo…

-yo te amo aún más conejo idiota—asano mordió su cuello en señal de reproche por el apodo

-no creo gato molesto—dijo entes de darle un suave beso en la mejilla

 **Finininininininnn…**

 **Un cap un tanto raro pero bueno… sé que tenía que aclarar algo acá pero no me acuerdo que era… bueno, no sé qué era. Perdón por el ooc… no puedo hacer algo romántico entre los dos… AH! Ya me acordé, solo les tenia que aclarar que en la serie de O-S's este es el ultimo cap cronológicamente. Si, era eso.**

 **Bessos. Yukii**


	4. el seme soy yo

**El seme soy yo**

Estaban los dos en la casa de asano, más específicamente en la cama de gakushuu. Ampos estaban estudiando para un examen que tendrían dentro de poco y los papeles inundaban la cama apenas dejando ver las sabanas celestes del pelinaranja. Karma tenía una hoja en su cara tapando su boca y nariz y leía la otra que sujetaba con un par de fórmulas. "El silencio es sinónimo de concentración" repetía gakushuu cada vez que karma hablaba. El pelirrojo ya estaba harto de estudiar, estaba con su conejito, no quería pasarse la noche estudiando como la vez anterior o la anterior a esa. Se puso de pie y se arrodillo entre las piernas del pelinaranja.

-¿Qué haces?—preguntó serio

-el silencio es sinónimo de concentración, sigue leyendo—ordenó

Gakushuu desconfiado volvió a dirigir su vista a la hoja. Calló cuando sintió a karma bajarle el cierre del pantalón. Calló cuando sacó su miembro de los pantalones, pero la risa de karma no la iba a pasar de largo.

-de que rayos te ríes ¿?—

-que ya está duro, conque no era el único que no estaba concentrado en las matemáticas—

Asano sintió la lengua del pelirrojo acariciar su glande y dejó escapar un jadeo ronco pero no duró mucho, se levantó ante la atenta mirada del otro y tomándolo de la cintura lo tiró a la cama sobre todos los papeles.

-que pasa ¿?—preguntó akabane con una sonrisa, sabía perfectamente que pasaba

-vamos a terminar con esto rápido y volvemos a estudiar—dijo serio bajándole los pantalones a su pareja

-tal vez hoy sepas que no es tan difícil guardar silencio—una sádica sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro y tiró a asano de la cama con él ensima

-d-de que hablas ¿?—preguntó asustado sintiendo como era despojado de su pantalón por completo

-no quieres saber que se siente ser el uke ¿?—

Karma se metió dos dedos a la boca mirando como un muy sonrojado gakushuu se tensaba. Asano intentó huir pero efectivamente el pelirrojo era un tanto más fuerte que él. Sin mucho cuidado adentró un dedo en el ano del pelinaranja escuchándolo gritar.

-k-karma saca eso ¡!—dijo intentando zafarse

-si te mueves lo sientes más—dijo viendo como el otro quedaba quieto y hasta paralizado- no quieres saber lo que siento ¿?

-p-pero…- dijo nervioso

El pelirrojo comenzó a simular penetraciones viendo como gakushuu ahogaba gemidos que no podía negar que eran de placer. Entró el segundo dedo. El pelinaranja apretaba la alfombra de su habitación y notó como karma tomaba su miembro y comenzaba a masturbarlo, no tardó muchos minutos en meterlo en la boca.

-si te gusta no deberías cambiarlo—dijo asano con dificultad

-me gusta, pero quiero saber lo que tu sientes gakushuu~ - dijo con burla

El presidente del consejo no tardó mucho en correrse en el rostro del pelirrojo.

-n-no puedo karma—dijo recuperando las fuerzas mientras que el pelirrojo se ubicaba entre sus piernas

-tienes miedo ¿? No duele tanto—dijo mirándolo a los ojos

-no es eso… no aguanto verte así, se me va el autocontrol—dijo viendo su propio semen en el rostro de su pareja

Karma con un dedo tomó un poco del líquido que escurría en la comisura de sus labios y lo metió en su boca. Listo, asano no aguantó. Los dio vuelta y miró a karma con algo de tristeza.

-l-lo siento, no puedo—dijo cabizbajo

-de acuerdo—dijo el pelirrojo resignado- lo dejamos para otra

Gakushuu sonrió al saber que su gatito no estaba enojado. Comenzaron a besarse y se despojaron de toda prenda que impedía sentir cada parte del cuerpo del otro. Sentían como el calor aumentaba con el ritmo de las penetraciones que asano le daba. Karma gemia y él no se contenía a la hora de besar y morder al pelirrojo que clavaba sus uñas en su espalda. Cuando sintieron el orgasmo venir karma pronunció dos palabras que dejaron atónito a gakushuu…

Solo dos palabras mientras el semen del pelirrojo se desparramaba por su abdomen.

-no terminaste—dijo con la respiración agitada viendo al pelinaranja en estado de shock

Asano volvió a moverse derramando su sustancia caliente y espesa en el interior del pelirrojo que soltó un jadeo al sentirlo. Asano se acostó con cuidado sobre akabane y lo abrazó con fuerza para la sorpresa de karma.

"te amo"

Que era eso ¿?...

 **Fin**

 **Bueno este es el anteúltimo cap, va antes del de "te amo aunque no te lo diga" que es el anterior que subí. Voy a intentar subir el último cap hoy mismo a la noche, pero si no puedo lo subo mañana y lo prometo. Gracias a Guest por comentar y voy a intentar actualizar lo antes posible.**

 **Bessos~ yukii (lo escribí tres veces, como me cuesta tanto escribir "yukii"?)**


	5. como gato y conejo ?

**Como gato y conejo ¿?**

 **Capítulo dedicado a: guest-san y a nishki002 (sa-chan)**

 **Spoiler del manga.**

 **©ansatsu no es de mi propiedad aunque me gustaría, solo la historia.**

-mi gato no se lleva mal con los perros, él se la agarra con los pobres conejos—decía nagisa que platicaba con un grupo de compañeros en el almuerzo

-¿por qué "pobre" conejo?—preguntó karma a su lado

-los conejos tienen una vida dura, no mucha gente los quiere y suelen estar solo con animales como ellos si no es que están solos, en cambio, los gatos suelen ganarse el cariño de los que lo rodean aunque no tienden a sentirse del todo cómodos—explicaba restándole importancia

Akabane lo entendía, era un jodido gato… no solo un gato, EL gato como el de nagisa. ¿Por qué se la agarraba con el maldito conejo?... y hablando de conejos. Miró por la ventana y vio a un pelinaranja correr entre los arboles de la montaña. El pelirrojo se levantó lentamente con su batido de fresas en mano y salió del edificio con la excusa de evitar que el presidente del consejo estudiantil se enterara del "tipo" de profesor que tenía la clase E.

Al llegar con asano se sentó en el pasto a ver como el otro alimentaba un conejo. El ojivioleta lo miro con desagrado y le preguntó sin muchas ganas que quería…

-solo vengo a ver a MI novio, gakushuu~- dijo con burla en su voz

-no soy tu novio—replicó con enfado

-tu no, el conejo—una sádica sonrisa se formó en su rostro al ver como el conejo dejaba de comer la lechuga que le daba asano y saltaba a acurrucarse en sus piernas

-¿y yo que?—preguntó sentándose a su lado al ver como el pelirrojo acariciaba el animalito

-¿también quieres cariño?—preguntó y vio como asano subía los hombros algo sonrojado

Comenzó a acariciar los cabellos naranjas del otro mirando como acomodaba la cabeza totalmente serio.

-me gustas gakushuu—dijo el pelirrojo mordiendo con uno de sus colmillos su labio inferior

-¿alguna vez te dijeron que tienes mirada de gato?—miró curioso a karma que solo entrecerró los ojos y asintió- me gustan los gatos

-y a mí los conejos—murmuró acercando sus rostros

-me gustas tú gatito—susurró sobre sus labios antes de besarlo

Fue un beso corto por miedo a que alguien los viera pero llegaron a sentirse a la perfección. El presidente del consejo estudiantil y el número uno en matemáticas de la clase E tal vez no eran iguales, si parecidos, pero no iguales. Tenían distintas maneras de pensar y de actuar, pero si eran el mismo tipo de personas: egocéntricas, orgullosas, pervertidas, necesitadas… solas.

Por eso mismo se coordinaban, se necesitaban, discutían pero no peleaban, se insultaban y herían el orgullo del contrario, pero jamás lo suficiente como para dejar de quererse… de amarse.

-te necesito—susurró el pelinaranja juntando sus frentes con su mano en la nuca del otro

-¿el director?—preguntó preocupado sin separarse, había notado el deje de tristeza en su mirada desde esa mañana

-creo que lo mató—dijo apretando sus manos

-no creo, ese tipo será muchas cosas pero no un maltratador de animales—dijo separándose un poco y tomándolo de las manos

-hace una semana que no lo veo—dijo al borde del llanto

Karma lo abrazó, le dio igual que los vieran, le daba igual todo menos gakushuu. No soportaba verlo mal y desde los exámenes el padre se comportaba peor de lo normal con él. El pelirrojo se sentía culpable, tal vez si su relación hubiese sido así desde hace unos meses la relación de asano con su padre no sería tan mala, pasaba noches llorando por verlo, escucharlo y leerlo mal por su padre. Se sentía culpable, horrible por haberlo vencido en los exámenes. Luego recordaba que su primer beso y su primer cruce de miradas sinceras habían sido por haberlo vencido en los exámenes. Recordaba la cara de superioridad que ponía el pelinaranja aunque hubiese perdido, las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos que prefirió ignorar, la lujuria que pasaba por su mente, todo por haberle ganado… si hubiera sabido que las cosas iban a ser así, se ponía a estudiar desde los primeros exámenes que tuvieron.

-no necesitas a ese gato, seguro se fue con un estúpido conejo, me tienes a mí—dijo en su hombro

-¿sos mi gatito?—preguntó aguantando las lágrimas al pensar en los posibles escenarios que su querido gato podría estar pasando en ese momento

-sí, y tu mi conejo—apretó más el abrazo y asano hizo lo mismo

-espero que no corras el mismo destino que Akashi—dijo recordando a su gato negro de ojos rojos, si, era un gato raro- mi gatito…

Tal vez los gatos y los conejos no se lleven muy bien, pero si tienen un perro en el medio, se juntan para derrocarlo… si, ese perro era asano gakushou.

 **Finish him**

 **Listooooooooooooooo. Terminé, les voy a contar la tontería más grande que hice desde que empecé con los fics… estaba a punto de empezar a escribir el capítulo y puse a mis dos peluches (un conejo y un gato) a los pies de mi cama, los miro seria y les digo: "asano gakushuu, conejo; akabane karma, gato…INSPIRENME" y estuve un largo rato hablando con los dos, lo triste es que se llamaban así desde hace mucho tiempo… también tenía una serpiente de peluche que se llamaba nagisa pero la re perdí… bueno. Gracias por leer esta serie de OS's y espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlos…**

 **Bessos, yukii~**


	6. hablemos como personas (no es un cap)

**No es capitulo**

 **Bueno, como yo me estaba a punto de ir a dormir y vi que había nuevos rews en este fic, y como ya terminó no puedo responder en el próximo cap(y no suele pasar muy a menudo), voy a responder a: hawang tae kyung x aca.**

 **Primero, gracias a todos por leer. ( a guest san ya le dedique caps) y les quería decir que fics de asakar voy a seguir subiendo xq son mi pareja yaoi favorita y no se van a quedar cortos, lo juro.**

 **Me alegra que les haya gustado y me siento bastante contenta x como quedaron los caps. Yo pienso exactamente lo mismo, asano y karma son, y cito "tan asdfghjk". Me emociona que te emocione! (auto control).**

 **Leo el manga de ansatsu en "tu manga online" aunque es el único que leo ahí.**

 **No me imaginaria a la clase E sin ser totalmente metiches :3**

 **Y si, soy un angel caído del cielo pero no lo digas muy alto xq la nasa viene a buscarme xD**

 **Bueno. Muchas gracias a todos x leer, me gusta causar emociones que yo siento al leer otros fics, se siente muy, muy lindo. Os quiero un monton.**

 **Bessos… yukii**

 **Pd: lo de karasuma en el baño fue totalmente improvisado.**


End file.
